Kids in Love
by luvya4lifeXD22
Summary: Loosely following the song Kids in Love by Mayday Parade. Jacob and Bella are the kids in love. If anyone has any ideas for a new chapter i'm up for it. It should be a song, And by song i mean it can't suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my happy world where Edward Cullen doesn't exist. I know I used to think he was perfect and what not but now that I'm older and wiser, ha I realize that he creeps me out. I have joined team Jacob and decided to make it official but making this "song fic" I use the term loosely because I know when I read song fics I never actually read the lyrics so I'm just going to ask you to listen to the song while reading. I might make more… depends?**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight; I don't even own a copy of any of the books really…**

_Kids in Love by Mayday Parade_

There she was, in _my_ arms. The flawless, pale skin of her arm touching my dark muscled limbs. I didn't want to remember a time that this wasn't how life was. She had fallen asleep in my arms, I was always glad that she knew I'd protect her, it was true I will, we're invincible.

I took a moment to look away from her sleeping form and looked out at the black ocean, thinking of the day we went cliff diving. She waited for me, she wanted to be safe, not reckless. She didn't want him back, he hurt her. _He_ had come back but only saw me, he knew she wasn't his. All he said was "I'll envy you until the end of time." Then he disappeared into the darkness of night. I was glad Bella never had to be hurt by him again.

She began to stir and looked up at me only to be answered by my adoring eyes that were fixated and her deep, brown ones. She turned around in my lap without ever allowing her eyes to stray from mine. I put one warm hand on her cheek and gently pulled her closer, she closed her eyes and I immediately missed them. She mirrored my action by putting her small hand on my cheek and kissed me. I kissed back the moment I was able to breathe, to react, to feel anything but her.

"Maybe we should go, we told Quil and Embry we'd be at Billy's. They're probably looking for us." She said, her voice making my heart begin to function again.

Once at my house I pulled her into one last kiss before I knew it would be prevented by our company. I didn't like kissing her in front of people I didn't want anyone to see how we truly loved each other, it didn't seem right. Bella was never on to kiss and tell either.

I stopped once I heard Quil and Embry yell our names. "Ahhh there are the kids, told you young love makes kids not know how to tell time." Quil said, obviously annoyed that we had gone missing in the first place.

"Dumb love you mean, honestly telling time can't be that hard." said Embry laughing.

Bella looked down and blushed, "call it what you want, but it's still enough." I grabbed her hand to reassure her that what we had was no where near dumb.

Later that night she walked by my side once again at the beach, deep in thought, I was looking up at the stars, counting every one, think too, wondering really, about what she was thinking.

"What if he leaves me too? What if he thinks it'll keep me safe? What if he thinks I'll get hurt like Emily?" she murmured. I don't want that to happen, it won't happen. I will not hurt her and I will not leave her. Never.

"Bella I promise to keep you safe and love you forever. If these are the kind of things that are still keeping you even a little bit out of my reach I don't want that. You are everything I want in my life; I don't even think I could form the words that would ask you to leave me." I sounded reassuring, sure. I took a step closer and held her left upper arm, the other hand went to her chin to make sure she was looking me in the eyes.

Her eyes smoldered into mine, I almost forgot what I was trying to say. The single tear falling down her face reminded me. "I know I've made mistakes but you're not one of them, you are my everything I couldn't bare to lose you. Ever. I love you." I brushed the tear from her cheek and held her against me, nothing in between us besides the thin cotton of her tee shirt.

After a few minutes she turned abruptly and kissed me as hard and with the most passion I had ever experienced. I kissed her back immediately this time but the breath had been stolen from my lips. Honestly if I had to choose between air and kissing Bella I'd easily die. She broke away for a second so we could breathe then she came back to my lips. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears along with a second, hers. Together they made a perfectly tangled rhythm.

When we finally broke away from the kiss a gust of wind blew her hair everywhere. She smiled and completely ignored the condition her hair was in. I smiled too, there was something contagious about her smile. I smiled in return.

"Bella? I know we're young but I also know I love you. You're all of the things that I want in my life… would you marry me someday?"

Her smile never wavered as she stood on her toes and gently pushed my shoulders down so we were at the same level. "I couldn't think, no I couldn't want anything better than being your bride." She paused to kiss my cheek. "Yes."

I kissed her once more before saying "You are my world. I love you."

Bella kissed me once again then answered "I couldn't breathe without you by my side. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this one is for a friend that wanted me to write more. And I noticed that the more you write the more viewers you get. If you have any ideas for songs that would be great. They might even have a wedding. MIGHT! I said might. Reviews are always nice. Like I said before listening to the song may help. This is Edwards pathetic life without Bella.**

_If You Can't Live Without Me, Why Aren't You Dead Yet by Mayday Parade_

Her eyes, that's all I see when I close me eyes. The painful ache of her memory makes me very grateful I don't have to blink. I missed the dark pools of brown, especially when they used to be covered in what seemed to be a gloss whenever she gave me that adoring look.

In the distance I heard a low plunking on the ivory keys of a piano, probably Rosalie. The tune sounded vaguely familiar, most likely something I had once played when my life was filled with purpose, meaning, for anything at all.

I remembered how to play each song I composed throughout my existence. I just wish I could get the one that played on repeat out of my head and far away from me. _Her_ lullaby. Maybe it won't leave because nothing about her will leave. Or it's possible that my mind is still hoping the melody is just right, right enough to find her, to remind her of everything we had before.

Even if I could find her, tell her everything, how much I love her, what I'll do to get her back, I know I'm being held back by something. The time I wasted, the time we never had because I had left. I broke everything in one simple blow. And know the three words I heard echo through the forest will never leave my mind, yet I can't bear to say them "I love you".

I can't help but wonder if she misses me, us, the way the world was spinning for us, anything. Is she in pain? Does she hurt the way that I do? Does she dwell on small parts of the picture we made together? Does she hear the song I wrote for her and her alone in her head? If she does I pray to the god who damned me to this existence that she thinks of how perfect we were together when she does.

The sun is rising over the shining snow. "I'll be fine" I murmur to myself knowing it was a lie. That's all I say concerning the matter of my broken heart, anything more would kill me if it were possible. To be honest I'm amazed I haven't died yet, every memory cuts like a knife, I feel like I'm falling in to an oblivion of nothing but misery.

I closed my eyes once more to shake of the misery but only gain another violent jolt of pain. _Her_ eyes.


End file.
